


Chain Reaction

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries something new and Danny finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 20. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. Knowing you're enjoying the series always brightens my day. Follows [Much Obliged](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/36593).

Steve is disappointed, but not too surprised, to find out that the vibrator doesn't work for Danny all the time. Well, it works in the sense that Danny _likes_ it, but not in the sense where he actually gets off every time. Oh, they still try, because now that there's been success, Steve wants to try _all the damn time_ , but Danny...well, Danny's still got some issues with his body and is understandably not quite as enthusiastic as Steve. Steve's thought about asking if Danny had considered going to a doctor about it again, but he doesn't quite want to risk pushing too much. Not yet, anyway.

So, Steve contents himself with doing as much as Danny wants, and otherwise, having fun on his own. And boy, does he ever have fun on his own. He hadn't thought that someone else getting off could be such a turn on for him, but it seems like every time he even thinks about making Danny come, he can't help the way his dick stirs to life. It's been inconvenient a time or two (seriously, meeting with the governor is probably one of the worst times Steve could have picked, but...in his defense, it had been a really boring meeting), but mostly it just makes him horny as hell.

And Steve has maybe, eh...well, he sort of bought a string of anal beads. He hasn't quite got around to telling Danny about them yet, but figures that he probably ought to give them a test drive first. Yeah, that's his story and he's sticking to it.

The next day, Danny's supposed to be out for the day, so Steve takes that as his chance. He gets up and goes for a swim, does his usual morning routine, because he's not _that_ desperate for it, really he's not. Oh, who is he kidding, he's hard from the second he wakes up with Danny plastered to his back, and pretty much stays that way since he can't stop thinking about what he's going to be doing later.

He holds out until after lunch, mostly by dint of the fact that he gets distracted by a potential lead in the case against Wo Fat. It takes him a couple hours to work out that it's a dead end, and by that time, he's frustrated enough that a little release sounds even better than it had that morning.

He digs the beads out of the box in the back of his closet (the one he hopes Danny never decides to look in, because he would find all _kinds_ of embarrassing crap from Steve's past) and unearths the lube from where it'd gotten lost in the bedsheets the night before. He doesn't waste any time, slicking up a finger and pressing it in. There's no need to take his time with it, though, just a perfunctory bit to open himself up, because the smallest bead really isn't that big at all.

Steve gets the first two in, no problem at all, but the third one is a little more of a challenge. It's slick and his fingers are slick, and it keeps sliding out of his grasp when his hole won't open wide enough to accommodate it. He keeps at it, though, and eventually perseveres.

The fourth one takes some doing, a little more time, and a lot more pushing, and Steve is panting hard, because who knew something like this would turn out to be actually kind of difficult? By the time it finally slides in, he's sweating, and when he shifts a little bit to keep his legs from cramping, the fucking things _move around inside him_ , and his body jolts with pleasure. He's kind of glad he doesn't have an audience for this, because it's wringing noises out of him that he didn't even know he could make, and if he wasn't used to having iron control over his body's movements, he's pretty sure he'd have just kept moving until he came. But no, he wants to try to take them all, and two more doesn't seem undoable.

Steve manages the fifth one eventually, but the last one just doesn't seem to want to go in. He keeps getting it partway there, only to have it slip out of his fingers or just plain _not fit_. In a bout of frustration, he finally sticks two fingers in, trying to loosen himself up a little, maybe even hold himself open, except he doesn't bank on his fingers jostling the beads already inside him and causing his body to jerk again.

If he doesn't get that last one in soon, he's going to come, whether he's ready to or not, so he gives it a last go, a nice, hard push, and miracle of all miracles, it actually goes in. It's about halfway there when Steve twitches just slightly and reflexively clenches down on the thing, and from there, it's one big chain reaction.

The bead goes in rather than back out, and Steve's hips thrust forward of their own accord, which causes the rest of the beads to move. He can't hold on any longer, then, and he starts to come, but that only exacerbates the situation. It feels like he's stuck in an endless loop of stimulation, and it doesn't take long before he can't even tell if he's still coming, just that his body is twitching with pleasure that _won't stop_.

Steve isn't at all sure how long he lies there like that, but at some point, he becomes aware of the fact that he's not alone anymore, and that Danny is just standing there, gaping at him.

"Danny, _please_."

He spreads his legs a little, trying to give Danny some direction here, let him know what's going on, and shivers through the movement. Danny finally seems to get the message and comes closer, and Steve thinks he hears Danny groan when he sees the ring at the end of the string sticking out of Steve's ass.

"Get them out." Steve doesn't even recognize his own voice, it sounds that strained, but it doesn't matter, because Danny's hand is moving down, tugging on the ring a little, and Steve jerks again, like he's a fucking puppet or something, being controlled by one little piece of string.

Then Danny really pulls, and Steve is pretty sure he's actually dying, his body convulsing with each bead that comes out, even the last one, which had seemed so small going in and now feels fucking huge. When it's out, Steve collapses completely and just lets his body shake.

It takes him awhile to become aware enough of his surroundings again that he can feel Danny pressed up against his back and running a hand up and down his side. When he eventually stops shaking, he rolls over to see that Danny seems _concerned_ , and Steve figures he must look as wrecked as he feels.

"What the hell did you do to yourself, Steven?"

"I was just trying out the..."

"I can see what you were doing. What I don't understand is why I came home to find my partner in bed and looking like he might be having a seizure."

"It was...intense."

"Intense? _Really_ , that's all you've got for me?"

"What do you want me to say, Danny? It was _intense_ , and pretty much one big loop where I moved because it felt too good not to, and they moved because I moved, which felt even better."

"Seriously? Those things were just that good?"

"Yes, Danny, that's what I'm saying."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

They lay there in silence for a little while, and Steve starts to doze while waiting for Danny to say something. What he ends up getting is, "Glad you weren't having a seizure or something."

"Yeah, me too. Don't think I'll be using 'em by myself again, though."

"Probably not the best idea. Good thing you have me then, huh?"

"Good thing I have you." Steve slurs out just before falling asleep.


End file.
